


as soft as sand

by Stephenthevampire



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Adorable Evan hansen, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Caught, Dialogue Heavy, Evan is naked in a Walmart, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Jared Kleinman, Heavy Angst, Jared Being an Asshole, M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, connor and jared are chaotic, hes really sweet, im not joking - Freeform, jared is scared of being soft, mermaid au, mermaid evan hansen, misinterpretation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenthevampire/pseuds/Stephenthevampire
Summary: jared has moved to a new town on the beach, this is where he meets a young sea creature and as events unfold he discovers feeling for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy hello and welcome to a series i will be starting about jared fallling in love with a fish  
i hope you enjoy!  
(also i have opened up fanfic requests feel free to message me on discord @ bigplateoflasagna#0248)

It was sometime in June when Jared had to move, and his were moving to the sandy beaches of South Carolina. Sounds fun in theory, but Jared was leaving everything behind: school, friends, memories, personal belongings, everything.

The road trip lasted hours, about 4 hours from his original house give or take, but it felt like more. It felt like he was in this car for a week, he really just wanted this to be a road trip or something but no, the van following close behind them was a significant factor in that Jared was not going home. 

When they finally arrived Jared was less than impressed with their new house. It looked vacation-like and made Jared's mind even more confused than it already was. As a reminder he looked over at the truck and then his suitcase now in hand filled with all the jackets and T-shirts he owned. 

First walk into the house and it smelled like wood. Which wasn’t a complaint, it was a nice smell. Great, the only good thing about his new house was the smell.

This was going to be great. 

“Jared Honey" his mom called from outside, and he poked his head out. She was unloading a desk and some chairs from the big truck. “Go unpack and explore the private beach front," she used her head to point towards the shore. “Go explore! Have fun!” She goes back to her task and doesn't even wait for and answer, but at this point she knows Jared won’t answer. Which is kinda sad.

Jared has never had a good relationship with his mom. He’s reserved and kinda alone, his mom doesn’t understand and is too scared to admit that he needs some kind of support or help. He was just starting to make some friends with jokes and stories but all of that progress is lost. 

A clean slate. Which Jared despised.

He drags his suitcase up stairs and sees a room with a bunk bed, it’s already filled with some games and toys but Jared just moves them aside knowing full well he’s not going to use them. 

After 30 minutes or so his room is complete. It’s spacy and secluded. Perfect for Jared’s world. 

He starts down the stairs and outside walking over to the dunes without much excitement or force. The room is nice and sits well with him but everything else is so different and hard to get adjusted to. Like the new atmosphere. Having the beach right at his fingertips. It’s convenient but annoying. Sleep is going to be a pain in the ass.

Jared slips his souls off and walks towards the water. After a while he sits down and plays with the sand, the tide comes in and it changes to mush but he doesn’t care.

Something splashes in the corner of his eye, a fish?

Catching a fish would waste some time and fool his mom into thinking he likes it here. Getting up Jared walks until his ankles are covered.

Finally the fish pops again but it’s furry? Maybe it’s some kind of dog or otter? He must be seeing things, it pops up again, Jared tries hard to get a real good look at it but the stupid animal is too fast. He walks up a bit so he can get a closer examination. 

The creature pops up once more but this time it stays, Jared realizes it’s a human head. That meant someone was invading his private property.

“Hey! Get off my land!” He picks up a fairly big boulder and chucks it at the person, it’s eyes just barely over the water, he misses. 5 more get tossed but each one misses. Even if Jared hates the move and everything about it he still wants some damn peace and isolation.

The person ducked down and disappeared, Jared sighed and started to walk back assuming they were gone. 

He was almost near where he left souls when something grabbed his leg. Jared is a very jumpy person who finds pranks (on himself, not on others) and horror movies absolutely terrifying. Having a hand grab his leg made him just about jump out of his skin. 

“Jesus what the fuck!” 

He looked down at the hand on his ankle, right after his eyes noticed the head poking out and staring at his legs. Looking them up and down like how Jared looks at sweets. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He shook his ankle “get outta here will ya.”

His ankle was released for a few seconds before both were pulled out from under him, causing him to land on his ass. Not only that but he got soaked in salt water.

“Dude! What is your problem.” cleaned the water off his glasses and adjusted them. The person was now proading as Jared's legs, particularly his feet. “What kind of weird fetish are you into?” He pulled his legs to his chest. “Freak.”

Sandals in hand walked back up to his house, thinking about the odd encounter. He hoped the dude left for good, even told him to “fuck off.” before heading back. He probably got the message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared meets evan again but makes a clever observation

Jared was on his computer that night, playing Warcraft with some buddies he had met. He never got too personal with online friends, you never know who you can trust, so online he was kinkmaster69 also known as K. He was messing around like always when he had thought about his adventures today. Did the kid even speak English? Did I know what I meant when I said I wanted to go away? The thought made him Pought, if so that means he’ll never leave, he groaned loads, but quickly forgot about it, continuing his game.

Three am struck and he called it a night, turned off his computer and walked over to the small bunk bed. which squeaked with every touch. 

That Jared had a hard time sleeping, with the reason unknown. So he had the idea to make himself tired, doing so by pacing the room. He kept thinking about today. The person he saw skimming in the water was so strange, it was weird he wanted to see him again and say something other then “fuck off” maybe they could be his new friend. It looked like a young boy around his age, so who knows? The more he thought about it the more he got confused to the point where he was contradicting himself.The pacing and thinking seemed to work so he crawled into his bed and drifted off.

He woke up extremely exhausted, which was odd since sleeping in meant he had an average amount of sleep hours. 

Jared shuffled downstairs to the kitchen in his dinosaur shorts and jacket. The whole room was filled with countless boxes, some full, some empty, some halfway. 

He sat down with a cup of coffee. His mom was sitting across from him scrolling on her iPad, she lowered for a second noticing the new figure sitting with her. “Hi honey, how did you sleep?” Her voice was always soothing but not too annoying, perfect for Jared who wasn’t a morning person. 

Case and point, instead of thinking of a coherent answer, he groaned a bit. 

She nodded, a nod that sounded like she understood what Jared just said.

There was silence for a while which was very normal in the kleinman household, Ever since his older brother graduated and his dad went on a 2 year business trip. Yep, silence and awkward conversations were the usual. Which honestly was better than conversing with his mom, who constantly tried to show him pictures of cute guys.

“Oooo isn’t he cute” she would say, her eyebrows dancing. He would just roll his eyes and nod in agreement. He didn’t want to be rude, she was already loose as it is. But at least she hadn’t kicked him out. 

————

That afternoon he stayed inside while Jared’s mom went off shopping for food and other necessities. He played the usual world of Warcraft, but got a little curious while cheering about his victory. 

The computer set up he created is right next to a window, a perfect view of the shore. 

While leaning back in his chair cheering for his 4th win in a row, his eye caught sight of a young boy facing the water. He adjusted his glasses and swung his chair towards the window, trying to get a closer look. 

The hair was a dead give away and he immediately knew it was him, Jared had mixed emotions about the boy being here again. Should he be mad? Maybe this could be a friendship? 

He threw off his headphones, not before telling them (his Warcraft friends) he’ll be back in a few. He sprinted down the stairs almost slipping on the floor since he was wearing fuzzy socks. “Bye mom going to the shore” she looked up from her iPad for only a second of nodding before going back to whatever she doesn’t on there. 

While walking Jared’s socks got engulfed in sand but he didn’t mind. The boy was still there so Jared sat down next to him, hoping to make up, he was reluctant but decided it would be the best approach, especially in a new place. 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot. Sorry for being an ass to you yesterday.”

The boy didn’t respond, he just looked at Jared and blinked.

Odd Jared thought, sooo he doesn’t speak English? 

“Uhh do you know how to speak?”

The boy nodded, his eyes still locked on Jared’s. The conversation, if you could even call it that, was awkward and all over the place. Jared for once in his life decided to be patient with this boy.

“Not much of a talker huh?”

The boy shook his head in agreement.

“Do you have a name?”

The boy nodded again and looked away rubbing his arms together “it Evan.”

“Cool, my name is Jared.” The nervous teen adjusts his glasses. Evan smiled lightly and stuck out his hand for a shake, which Jared took. It was at this time when he realized something. 

“Holy shit you have scales on your arms...and claws.” The brunette scrunched his eyes and noticed the same thing on his face, scales. He then proceeds to look down.

“Holy fuck, are you a mermaid?!” Jared stood up and stumbled back. In a chain reaction Evan got scared, diving into the water and swimming back into the depths. Jared ran into his house, getting sand everywhere but now wasn’t the time to care, his mom wasn’t in her chair anymore this time on the couch. He ran upstairs and slammed the door. “Holy shit.”

————

Jared spent the next 2 hours pacing around the room thinking about his second encounter with this creature. “Holy shit, Holy shit, Holy fucking shit, how did I not see his tail? Why am I so stupid!” He started getting aggressive, loathing himself for actually trusting him. 

“I’m such a disappointment it hurts.” Jared sat at his desk rubbing his head trying to calm his nerves. “Okay okay okay, so he's a mermaid. But Jesus Christ, I'm such an idiot - it all makes sense now! That's why he liked my legs so much HE DOESN'T FUCKING HAVE ANY!”

For hours the young teen paced around his room thinking about the mermaid he had just met.

Well at first he thought it was hours but soon it was days, he couldn't keep it off his mind, the mermaid was pretty but it's a mermaid! A myth turned into a reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared gets unexpected news from his mom, but Evan is here to keep him happy

Maybe over two months passed, School was gonna start soon which Jared dreaded. He hated school with all fibers of his being, but at least it served as something to do since the games on his computer were getting old.

___________

It was a Tuesday, for Jared this would be the most dreadful tuesday of his life. 

He was lying on his bed just browsing memes when his mom called him from downstairs.

“Jared hon come eat.”

Jared rolled his eyes but ran downstairs, almost slipping on the stairs like always, he sat down and began to scarf down his food. He wanted to finish early so he could browse reddit for more memes.

He looked up at his mom. She was lightly playing with her food, staring at it tensely, thinking. He didn't want to get too sentimental or in her business so he decided on not asking.

“Jared...um honey.” she looked up from her plate. The brunette copied the action, only now realizing that her face was red and streaming with tears. “Mom are you okay?” this is when he knew to step in, when his mom was breaking down. It didn't happen often but it did happen.

Her hands shook as she tried to mutter words, nothing came out, Jared knew she was trying to speak due to tiny squeaks and whimpers. “B-benjiman-” she finally got out “y-your brother he-”

.  
.  
.  
. “h-he's gone.”

\---------------

As the young teen stood on the beach, the air was cold, an exact representation of how he felt right now. Cold, ugly and depressed.

Jared was friends with his brother Ben, he his only friend really, and even if the teen was reserved he still loved and cherished him dearly. They made jokes, sent each other memes, they were very connected.

But now his brother was ...gone, no longer existed, dead. It was hard for the brunette to admit, but he had to. All of this made him so angry, cars, people, his brother for not staying safe, his mom for being so weak and slurring her words through each dreadful sentence. 

Jared saw a rock and picked it up, throwing it as far as he could, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. No, no, no, no stay fucking strong Jared! You’re a fighter, you're not weak! He fell to the floor clutching the sand to the point where his hands turned white “you’re not weak! Stop fucking crying!” all of the details flashed through his head, the crash how horrible and awful it must have been, all the screaming and blood and his poor brother Benjamin giving up, taking his final breath from a spike. The tears kept falling, “why! Why did you give up! Now I'm stuck on this stupid fucking earth!” he finally let go of the sand and looked around with his eyes peeled open. He saw a glass shard on the ground…...so he let out all of his pain.

The brunette threw the bloody shard on the ground, he hugged his knees and sat there on the sand. His mind is empty of any coherent thought. Just small incomprehensible words.  
He felt something wet and pointy touch his arm. The brunette looked up to see Evan, that mermaid dude he met, sitting there.

He ignored the fish and went back to sulking.

“Is everything okay Jared? , a-also hi, haven't seen you in awhile…...it’s Evan by the way.”

“Evan get the fuck away from me.” He shook his body to get Evans' hand off him.

“Jared, i heard you screaming at yourself. What's bugging you?”

Don't listen to him Jared, he's probably a siren or some shit trying to trick you into being soft.

“I said go away what are you retarded, im not your dumb friend!” the teen snapped at the fish in a harsh tone. But Evan wouldn't give up.

Evan was a person to never give up on people, he was always supportive and nice. With Evan and Jared's harsh and secluded personality, the blonde knew he couldn't give up on him, especially with those scars on his wrist. this boy needed him.

He waited by Jared's side, hoping he would be ready to talk later.

Time went by so Evan scooted closer, “What are you doing? I thought I told you to go away.” Jared huffed. Evan grabbed jareds hand “I may not understand what your going through or know what your going through b-but i'll be here with you every step of the way. Even if I'm not technically your friend, I still wanna help.”

Jared stared at Evan’s soft eyes and couldn't help but cry again, they looked just like benjamin’s. It felt nice and awful at the same time. 

The young mermaid flipped his eyes down focusing on Jared's bloody arms. Jared watched as his expression changed instantly, from calm and happy to disappointment. The brunette looked away in embarrassment, his other hand playing with the hem of his shirt. 

Evan used both his hands to delicately lift the arm up and turn it to the source of bleeding. 

He stares at it hesitantly, glancing at jared “uhh this might feel weird.”

“What the fuck does-”

His sentence cut short with a shiver down his spin, he looked down at the mermaid who had just licked his wounds. Jared pulled away his hand in shock. “Why the hell did you do that?” 

“Oh..so i guess humans don't know about how mermeid spit heals?”

Jared raised his eyebrow “no?”

A noise caught their attention, the two heads turning in that direction “j-jared it's time to come inside.” his mother called. Her voice is still shaky. 

The brunette got up “well i have to go now.” Jared started walking away back to his house

“See you later jared.”

“See you later….Evan.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After evan and jareds session jards mother gets him a friend

From that Tuesday on the two teens would meet up everyday, either by the shore or near a large walk, with Jared bringing a new item to show Evan, like Pokémon or his phone.

“This is the technology we have today, it’s an iPhone. Product by Apple.”

The mermaid stared in awe at the object Jared bestowed upon him.

“Woooahh, your kind made this?” Evan touched the screen, accidentally clicking on the app, and his eyes lit up. “I sometimes see these in the water but they are usually red in color and no longer illuminated like yours.”

“That’s cause water fucks up the technology and shit inside the phone.” 

Sometimes Evan would bring something to show like a shell or a rock, one time he even brought a sea creature.

“This is a loggerhead sea turtle, it’s a pretty common animal here on the coast of the Carolinas.” Evan pulled up the sea turtle to the angled rock, a rock Jared started to visit due to the shore being a bit dry for Evan. The blonde pat the turtle “wanna give her a little head pat, she won’t bite if I convince her enough.” 

Jared snorted “you can speak to them?” His eyes sparked “what kinda shit do they say? Do they wish all hell on mankind for using plastic straws?” 

Evan raised a brow “ first of all, yes I can, second of all ...I don’t think so?” He eyed the turtle next to him. The flesh in a shell gave Evan a look, a look Jared understood very well, the look of judgement; for Evan not knowing what these turtles wished on humans. 

One day while laying on the rock Jared had a question.

“My family?” Evan replied, his mind hung on exactly what that word meant.

“Yeah, you know who’s your mom, your dad any siblings?” 

Evan held his chin and thought for a moment, The brunette watched intently.

“Well my mother is named Heidi, my father is unknown and I don’t have any of these ‘siblings’ you speak of.”

“No brothers or sisters?”

“Ohhhhh” Evan face lit up, and the puzzle pieces clicked. “Brother and sister you mean, well that’s a lot of people to name. Everyone in our kingdom is a brother and sister, siblings as you call it.” 

“So wait is that just a nickname you call each other or are you all actually related?”

Evan proceeds to explain that everyone is born from the queen and then are assigned parents or guardians, as Evan calls it. he then explains his people's government and what it's like down there. Jared had never been so intrigued. The underwater world sounded amazing. What was even better was the way Evans's face was so hyperbolic. So full of energy and looked so content talking about his home and all it had to offer.

After their chat Jared went back to his home and started to drag upstairs, extremely exhausted. 

“Jared! You’re home! Come sit down in the living room.”

“No thanks, mom I’m very tired, I'd rather go to bed.”

Slight whispering came from the living room and he slouched up the stairs. He stopped to listen before getting a loud noise in his ear.

“JARED WILL KLIENMEN IF YOU DON'T-“

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT FINE, JESUS.”

He ran downstairs to where his mom was in the living room, she was with a quaint old looking woman who was holding some tea. next to her was presumably her son, who looked like a rock band drop out with his long brown locks and eyeliner.

“Jared, com sit down and met Connor and his mother Cynthia.”

The brunette huffed and sat down in a chair next to the couch his mother overruled. His legs and arms were crossed and he avoided the heavy eye contact that was all on him for entering this stupid circle.

“So Jared, as you know school is gonna be starting soon so I thought it would nice if you had a friend before going, so you’re not lonely.”

Ouch. It was a real punch in the face. The fact his mother knew he was alone and depressed but her only solution was to grab a random kid on the street was embarrassing.

The quiet mother looked at her edgy descendente and nudged him a little, he gave her a look. She made some stronger eye contact and twisted her head a bit which seemed to convince the kid slightly to do as he was appraised. 

He made a noise and turned to Jared, who only slightly complied with making eye contact before not giving a shit.

“My name is Connor.”

“Jared.” The brunette mumbled.

His mother glared but tried to look happy.

She cleared her throat and moved on her little plan.

“Okay! Now that you're acquainted, how about you get to know each other upstairs? Sound fun?”

They both groaned in unison but trudged upstairs anyway. One foot after the other on the clear white carpet. 

Jared held the door for the scrawny teen, which wasn’t necessary but he wanted to seem polite, and closed it after entering. 

“Look I really don’t want to ‘hang out’ or get to know you, understand? I don’t get why my mom set up this bullshit-,”

“Yeah Yeah, I get it. My moms the same way, she wants me to be the social butterfly that everyone loves but that’s not the case.”

Jared sighed and walked over to his desk “I’m going to play video games, feel free to do as you please just don’t fucking break anything.”

Connor stayed silent and let out some air from his lungs, which was loud in a such a small room, Jared took that as a yes fucking sir. He did as he said and played warcraft. Everything was very quiet except for the soft drifts of wind and dust, But as time went on the brunette started to openly scream at his computer, forgetting about the other teenager in the room. Conor shuffled around in Jared’s bed and let out a long sigh that turned into a groan. “Fuck I’m bored”

Jared flinched a bit, “hah forgot you were here.” He didn’t look away, not even giving a glance at the boy behind him groaning on his bed. 

He could still pay attention to the noises around him while playing his game so Connor's several attempts to scare him or get him to flinch all failed. He eventually gave up and watched Jared play. “Not gonna lie, even though I don’t like this game, you playing it is entertaining.” Jared laughed “ha, really your that bored?” “Yeah well when you’re in a room as awful as this you tend to get really bored.” Connor remarked. Jared punched his arm just slightly and Connor retaliated. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

For a few weeks Connor and Jared met up together. Whether it was at the movies, the park, the beach or his house, they found a way to hang out. Jared likes Connor's dark humor. Connor liked Jared’s sense of style. 

The two were very good friends so much that the young teenager forgot about his other friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and jareds realtionship raises and then falls instantly   
also evan is naked in a walmart  
it sounds like *pat**pat*pat**pat*

It was the first Tuesday Jared missed, Evan assumed he was busy and decided to leave. He knew Jared was a busy person wouldn’t be able to visit him every day. 

Evan left it alone and didn’t want to make a big deal. 

But he started to really worry when it had been 4 weeks and still hadn’t seen him, the only thing Evan saw change were the lights on his house and the strange machine coming into a big door, which Evan assumed to be his mother coming home from her job. 

The blonde was scared that something had happened to Jared, so he took his anxiety induced body and went to get help. 

————-

Jared was running errands for his mom, he brought Connor so he wasn’t incredibly bored. They needed basic stuff like toilet paper and windex. Being the little shit he is Jared also threw in useless stuff he ‘needed’ like hot pockets. 

The two teens were having a laugh when the latter heard something on the intercom. “umm we need some help on aisle 7 please, aisle 7 thank you.” Click. Jared looked up.

Isle 6, it read. 

While Connor was lecturing the brunette about memes he scooted over with his cart and looked down aisle 7. 

There stood a butt-ass naked, blonde teen holding plastic aquarium fish and paint rollers. 

Jared felt connor’s presence near him, “Holy shit, wow. You really do see everything in Walmart huh Jared?” The thin teen nudged the shorter one.

He would say some kind of remark but he was too focused on the fact it looked just like Evan, but Evan was a fish so how can that be? The blonde noticed them staring, the taller one looked away but Jared kept staring. He made strong, direct eye contact and the figure perked up. “Jared!?” He dropped his plastic fish and paint rollers; running towards jared. He leaped into the latter's arms and squeezed, “Jared! I’ve Been looking for you!” 

Connor looked down at Jared, who looked up at Connor. “You know this dude?” 

Jared froze, he had no idea what to say “uhhh kinda?”

“Kinda?” 

Evan stopped his excitement and looked at Connor; like he just figured out someone was watching them. He hopped off Jared and stuck out his hand, “I’m Evan.” His smile shines brighter than the sun, it was a beautiful smile, a rare smile that you could only find on special people. Before anyone could say anything there was a Walmart employee walking up behind Evan, Jared walked up to them before they could do anything and tried to explain.

“You see he’s got schizophrenia and was saying that God wants him to ascend in a Walmart I’m so sorry this happened I’ll keep him out of here and keep a better eye on him”

The employee nodded and spread the word to the others working there, Jared Connor, and Evan all went home. In the car Evan anxious played with his fingers, his arms in his lap slightly covering his pelvis. Jared finally sighed and addressed everything that had just occurred. “Evan. Why were you fucking naked in a Walmart?” Jared sat up a bit and looked through the rear view mirror. Evan shurched his head down on his shoulders, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was a bad thing.”

Connor leaned over, “not trying to be rude but is something wrong with him.” 

“He’s a mermaid, I’ll explain later, now Evan another thing how the FUCK did you get legs?” Jared made a big emphasises on ‘fuck’. Exaggerating how angry he was.

“Well I went to my friend Alana beck because I know she’s very, very good at magic and asked her if there was any way to track you. She said there wasn’t so she suggested something else. Legs. So she got out her book and gave me legs.” 

Jared heard Connor laugh next to him “ha sorry but this is too funny, y’all are tricking me aren’t you? Like this is all just a giant joke, yeah your stupid if you think I’d fall for this.” 

Evan sagged, he face was red with embarrassment. They grabbed his legs to supply some comfort, looking like he was just about to cry. 

“Connor I’m not pulling your leg this shit is all real.” Jared kept glancing at Connor them the road, Connor then the road, Connor then the road. He let out a rough groan, “listen, I know this sounds like bullshit but it’s not, he really can grow a fucking tail! And has scales!” 

The car was silent after Jared jelled Connor just leaned against his window and stared out at the ocean, “just take me home.” He said with a huff. 

The brunette was extremely frustrated, he wanted Connor to believe him but it was almost impossible without any proof. He also didn’t wanna keep nagging Connor for something useless. So he just let Connor go, even if it meant leaving Connor for good, he was okay with it.

Jared pulled up to Connor's driveway, the wheels crunching the gravel. He took a breath and flashed a look at Connor staring directly at him. A soft, but very aggressive, “fuck you Kleinman.” Whipped out connors mouth as he got out and shut the door. 

He turned to Evan in the back who was also unlocking the door. He stopped like a deer in headlights. “I-I’m sorry Jared, t-this is all my fault,” which Jared already knew but for once he felt like and awful person if he enforced that idea on the young blonde. “I- I’m just gonna go now, I’m really s-sorry Jared.” The brunette turned his head back to the steering wheel and scrunched his brows. Both of his friends were gone. Jared backed out of the driveway. He didn’t cry because he told himself not to, his mind was screaming at him that he would be weak if he cried. So he went home and his mind felt compressed. 

The door glided open without a sound and the brunette walked into his room. He sighed and walked over to his computer; sitting down and pulling on his headphones. The computer lit up as soon as he touched the mouse. 

He wanted to cry, he lost both of his friends in one day, but instead he just stared blankly at his computer screen which held a startup page for warcraft. He ignored his urges.

A few games of Warcraft later and Jared began to feel a lot better. He then started a call with his online friends and spent hours playing. 

Who needs real friends when you can just chat with strangers?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan wakes up in jareds home, then they cuddle

Jared pulled his head off his desk, his skin sounding like Velcro. Dreary eyes glided across his room. They stopped for a second on the black clock next to his desk. Five thirty am it read, way too early to be awake in Jared's fine opinion. 

Jared rubbed his eyes and sat up his glasses on his face, sat up and took a look around with a clearer vision.

That’s when he noticed the peach blob on his bed which he then realized was Evan sleeping. “What the fuck?” Jared whispered to himself. The brunette was too tired to do much about it so he grabbed a graphic T and pants, tossed them at the sleeping boy, wiped a blanket over him and grabbed a blanket for himself to sleep on the floor. (No he’s not gonna sleep next to Evan that’s very homosexual)

“Jared.”

…..  
“Jared.”

….  
”Jared!

Jared’s eyes snapped open to a young blonde male hovering over him, “I thought you died! you’ve been asleep for a while are you okay?” Jared freaked out and pushed Evan off of him. “What the FUCK are you doing here?” The boy froze for a second and held up his arm, blocking himself just in case Jared tried to attack. Jared noticed two things, (1) Evans hair was incredibly fluffy and (2) the lad managed to put on pants. Yep, Evan was no longer naked and had somehow worked his way into the clothes Jared laid out. “I-I came last night t-to talk, I felt bad for just leaving you like that after you lost Connor because of me,” Jared still did blame even for that, he did walk up to him in a Walmart naked. “And, well, you were asleep so I waited on your b-bed and dozed off.”

“Why do you care so much?” 

The brunette didn’t even think about that question before it slipped out his mouth, he truly did wonder though. Why did Evan care so much about someone as awful as him?

The blonde looked at him and sighed, he cupped Jared’s face and pulled it towards him. Jared could feel Evan shaking, scared that he would blow up in his face. 

“Jared Kleinman. Ever since you came to this house, I noticed something was off. You came with your mother and the most depressing look I’ve ever seen on anyone. So when you came down to the ocean I immediately wanted to meet you. Your scared me at first because of how foreign you were to my kind, but I knew I wanted to make you happy. Because, well, everyone deserves some kind of happiness in their life...I have no purpose in the water, I have no job and no status so In a way it’s like my destiny to make sure you're happy. Jared, I love you.”

He froze, and thought.

The boy was right, ever since Evan came he's been nothing but nice and Jared was the complete opposite. Hearing Evans' confession, so well thought and without a single stutter, mixed with the red on his face, got brighter and brighter as he finished with his last sentence. Made Jared want to weep or apologize or something. But he didn’t want to be weak.

In Jared's opinion, kissing is the strongest power move. Some will say that it’s giving in to the confession but Jared opposes that remark. Kissing shows strength, that you're not afraid to love that person.

So with that mindset the brunette grabbed Evans' waist and pulled him in for a savory kiss that seemed to last forever until it ended. Evan had a small glint in his eye as he stared in awe, “w-what was that?” Jared grabbed his chin and leaned it ever so slightly. “That was a kiss, it’s a humans way of saying ‘no you’”

Things got steamy quickly as the two boys rubbed their bodies together, hands lifting and roaming through clothing. Their mouths still connected and tongues moving around, covering every inch of each other's cave with their saliva. The brunette dicconsted and grabbed the blonde's thighs. He placed Evan on his lap and the heat kept going. The latter took the initiative and started to unbutton Jared's shirt. It was quiet except for quiet squeaks and moans (most likely coming from evan).

Click went the door as it slid open.

“Jared honey-,”

The brunette roze and Evan turned around towards the door where Jared’s mother was standing in the doorway, her cheeks lightly dusted at the display “Mom! Do you ever knock?” 

“Awww my little baby got a boyfriend.” Both the teens faces turned bright tomato red. Jared gave a light shove to Evan and got up slamming the door on his mother. He turned around with his back to the door, listening for the faint footsteps. He felt hot and horny which was incredibly uncomfortable. 

His eyes went back to Evan who was sitting with his legs sprawled out and his face red. 

It was silent and awkward, Jared cleared his throat and buttoned up his shirt. 

The air was dense, Jared wished to continue but his room contained no locks so his mother could possibly walk in on them. So Jared resorted to the next best thing.

The brunette walked over to his laptop and picked it up. He made a tiny nest of blankets and pillows on the floor of his room as sat down. The blonde watched it all and was highly confused when he was finished. 

“Wanna cuddle and watch YouTube?”

He gave Jared a befuddled look, and then one that radiated anxiety.

“I uh don’t k-know what that is..”

“Come over here and I’ll show ya.”

So Evan did as he was told. He walked on all fours over the plush white carpet and joined Jared at the center.

Before he could do anything else or ask any questions Jared grabbed his arm and pulled him in, squeezing him tightly and rubbing his face on the blond like a cat. Jared didn’t have a care in the world about how ridiculous he looked because he was with Evan, a boy he wanted to love and cherish.

Evan caught on pretty quickly and started to smoosh his body against Jared mixing the smell of axe and fire food with salt water and sand. 

Sand can be grainy and uncomfortable to be around but after a while ou get use to it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan hangs out with Mrs. kleniman

The days were repetitive like an endless record. Jared would go to school, come home, do his work and finish the day sleeping or cuddling up with Evan; who now lived with them. Somehow Jared convinced his mother to let Evan live with the two, Who used a simple excuse that made plenty of since in this century. “His parents disowned him so I was wondering, now that we're dating could he live with us?”. She took the bait and now Evan lives here. 

‘Why not go back into the water?’ Well the blonde tired the day he kissed Jared but found out he couldn’t. After a call with Alena he got his reason, the spell he used lasted three months so he couldn’t go back till then. Not that he was complaining. This meant more time with his brunette boyfriend. 

Jared had to go to school all day (6-2) which Evan loathed, he had nothing to do! Computers were confusing and hard to work, Jared’s mother would always get into their love life and cuddling was very lonely without the other.

Evan felt trapped.

On this particular day, Evan was extremely bored. He was trying to copy human hand writing; using Jared’s work books and just copying random words and sentences. Jared’s mother interrupted him, “hey Evan?” He jerked his head towards the cracked door with half a woman sticking out of it. “Uh yes ma’am?” He spoke politely, but internally he thought about the multiple conversations about sex and romance and him dating Jared he had with this lady. He tensed slightly but kept his face looking intrigued and happy. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ice cream with me?” He tensed Evan more, instincts told him to ask what ‘ice cream’ was but he knew it would blow his cover. 

The blonde knew English but not slang terms and items, Jared had been trying to teach him which seems to work and whenever they are out he’ll point at stuff and say it’s name, when he gets it right Jared gives him a sticker; something Evan suggested. 

He still remembers the sticker conversation with Jared; “c-can we use whatever these are as- like rewards? Y-a know the thing you saw talking about earlier?” He asked anxiously and held up a big bag of heart and star stickers, “Well I mean yeah but I was thinking some like a kiss or money or food. But we can use stickers” he looked at the bag and held them tightly, messaging his finger through them. Sparkles filled his eyes as he was mesmerized by it all.

Evan nodded to Jared’s mother, “I- u-uh sure.” the anxious teen stood up from his spot on the ground and walked towards the white door. Mrs. Kleinman held it open for him, so she could close it when he exited. The two walked downstairs and out another two doors, the main entrance, a screen one and a bulky one. Evan was fascinated by doors at first but now is slightly scared of them since they are wobbly and hard to move, plus there are just so many in one single house. 

The blonde picked at the hem of his shirt a blue polo Jared bought him while sitting in the vehicle and feeling the bumpy road under him. Jared's mother tried making small talking, simple questions like; “What's your favorite ice cream?” Which causes Evans anxiety to spike. He didn't know there were different kinds! 

“I uh...i'm n-not sure.” she laughed a bit “to many to choose from am i right? I feel you.” 

Evan tried to laugh back to make the situation less dense and awkward but it just made it all worse. The laughter came out as nervous and unnatural, which Mrs. Kleinman seemed to notice. 

“Evan are you okay? You seem really nervous and tense- e-especially around me. I know that you've known Jared longer and know him better, but it's the only other encounter I can compare it too. So is their a reason? Or am I looking too deep into it?” 

“Your scary.” Evan blurted without thinking, the mom glanced at him a few times with a raised brow. Shit, he messed up. Jared's mother was going to hate him and then send him out and then Evan would never be able to see Jared ever again.

“I- I didn't mean that! I- uhh- well i-its just t-that y-you askalotofquestion and i- i j-just-” Evan was stuttering though all his words and getting extremely anxious about what he blurted out. He just wanted to accept that Jared's mother hated him now. But his shaky sentence was cut by very loud words coming from the other recipients mouth. 

“OH IM AND IDIOT.” Mrs. Kelniman slammed her head onto the steering wheel, which made Evan jump; it was brief but totally unexpected and out of character. 

“I'm so sorry even though this was all my fault I should have known you'd be insecure about me asking about your relationship because your parents disowned you.”

“Oh.” was all Evan could manage, he wasn't expecting that and in fact was scared. The whole ‘disowned son’ thing was a lie made by Jared. But not wanting to get in trouble with Jared about the fact her only son was dating a mythical sea creature. The blonde just looked down and nodded trying his best to act like she was correct. She apologized a few times and rubbed his back. Evan felt like she was his own mom. Which turned his mood around instantly, sure he loved his jared but he would be lying if he said he didn't miss his mom. 

Evan had a great relationship with his mom, she was kind and soft and always knew how to handle him and his toxic-anxiety filled mind. 

He remembered how even if she was busy with her job, collecting objects for new medicine and spells, she still made time for him and showed he was loved. Even though he didn't live in a perfect nuclear family he still had a good childhood and a good family. 

He started crying.


End file.
